


A Means of Distraction

by WonderTwinC



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: Young shouldn't have looked as demure as he did, knelt between Rush's legs with his large hands cupping his jean clad knees.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Means of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, it's me. It's been a helluva long time since I've written or posted anything, especially SGU related and yet here we are. I recently finished rereading A Change In Energy which left me drowning in feelings for these two and so that's how this random piece came about.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any errors. I wrote this at four am at work and decided to post it before I chickened out.

Young shouldn't have looked as demure as he did, knelt between Rush's legs with his large hands cupping his jean clad knees. Rush swallowed hard when the Colonel leaned in, meeting his eyes just before he pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. His thumbs pressed in against the seam of his jeans and Rush felt his body tense - his breath catching at the rush of heat that pooled in his gut. 

He tightened his hands on the armrests of his chair, narrowing his eyes in a poor attempt at seeming cross. "Now isn't the time for this, Colonel." 

_"Colonel_?" Young grinned up at Rush, his eyes dark as he pressed another kiss higher up on his thigh. "That's not what you called me last night." 

Rush felt the rush of blood to his face as he all but choked back a groan when Young's hands drifted up to rest on his belt. "Everett-" 

Young's chuckle was low and warm, his smile crooked as he set to work loosening Rush's belt. "We're hidden, everyone else is asleep. Relax." 

Rush huffed, fingers flexing once more. "I'm working." 

"You're brooding."

Rush marveled, not for the first time, at the deftness of Young's large hands as he opened his belt enough to press a warm, gentle kiss in the space just above the button of his jeans. Rush bit back a low groan and fought the urge to bury his fingers in Young's unruly curls. "I need to concentrate," he stammered through clenched teeth. 

"Me too," Young murmured, teeth scraping against the band of Rush's jeans as he methodically tugged the other man's zipper down. The sound seemed to reverberate within the close confines of the room - raising goosebumps on Rush's too warm flesh. Young's right hand moved up the inside of his thigh, applying a steady pressure as he pressed another kiss to his bare stomach beneath the hem of his shirt. 

“Not on that,” Rush muttered, frowning somewhat - but then Young was smirking up at him, his eyes dark and smoldering in a way that set Rush aflame as the other man tugged his jeans down his hips. Swallowing a desperate groan, Rush acquiesced and lifted his hips in the seat just enough for him to bring them down with his boxers - shuddering somewhat at the hungry look on Young's face. 

His chest brushed the fabric of Rush's jeans as Young leaned forward to press a kiss just above his throbbing cock. That contact alone let Rush feel the heat that seemed to be rolling off the Colonel in steady waves. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned, the fabric hanging loose on his frame. Rush felt his mouth water at the sudden desire he had to see Young shirtless.

To see him on his knees before him made Rush's mind whirl. 

Then Young took him in his mouth with the sweetest groan, his large fingers curling around his hips. Rush was unable to keep quiet, a high, whining groan coming from the back of his throat as he involuntarily bucked his hips. His hands did go to Young's hair, then, tangling in his dark curls and tightening his knees on either side of him. Young moaned at the pressure and after that Rush could feel nothing but the warm, wet pleasure that was Young's mouth. 

“Everett-” Rush grunted his name, hands gripping the back of his head tightly. He looked down at Young in stunned silence as the other man raised his head somewhat, fingers kneading Rush's hips. 

“Show me,” Young's voice was low and rough as he looked up at Rush, cheeks flushed the faintest of reds. “Show me how you like it."

Taking a deep breath and trembling all over, Rush nodded warily and leaned back, letting himself relax as Young tipped his head back down to resume his work. He felt uneasy, voicing his...preferences out loud, but no one could hear them but Young and they were well past the point of embarrassment by now. Last night had seen to that, so Rush simply took another deep breath and shifted, cupping the back of Young's head in his sweaty palm. 

“S-Slower.”

For as much shit as he gave him, Rush knew that Young was quick on his feet when he applied himself. This proved to be no different. 

“Deeper,” Rush pushed his head back against the rest of the chair, biting down a groan as Young followed his instructions, rocking back and forth in a careful sway on his knees that matched the rhythm of his mouth. It was a torture unlike anything else Rush has ever endured. “Y-Yes, like th-that,” he managed, feeling more off balance than he had in years. Rush flexed his fingers in Young's curls before pulling him closer, digging the heels of his boots into the floor and pressing his knees to either side of his waist. 

When Young hummed in pleasure, Rush saw stars behind his eyes.

His other hand that wasn’t kneading at Rush's hip slid up the length of his leg, fingers dancing along and stroking his torso beneath his shirt. His short, blunt nails traced over his skin, too gentle to be a scratch but just enough to bring a rush of sharpened pleasure. At the same time, Young leaned in more - squeezing Rush's hip as he sucked sharply on his throbbing cock. 

Suddenly, he forgot how to breathe.

It only took three clumsy attempts before Rush was straining against Young, caught between the urge to pull him closer or push him away. His thighs trembled as he jerked his hips up in unsteady movements, panting sharply as he fought to catch his breath. 

Young was groaning with abandon between his legs, mouth wrapped warmly around him. The hand that had been playing at his stomach had disappeared between them. Rush caught a glimpse of it between Young's own legs, fingers rubbing at the bulge there. 

It was enough. 

With Young curled between his knees, groaning in pleasure with his face slick with sweat, lips red and swollen from kissing and sucking, Rush groaned, losing himself in his own release. 

"Fuck -" he jerked his hips up, fingers clenching as he held Young's mouth in place and their eyes met. There was a triumph in Young's face that made Rush shudder, pressing up into his mouth even more. 

Rush forced himself to untangle his fingers from Young's hair so he could drop his forehead into his hand, elbow resting on an armrest as he fought for composure. His limbs shook uncontrollably, a bitter taste sticking to the back of his throat. He felt shaken to his core despite what they'd done the night before. In truth, it had been too long since he'd actively sought out this kind of pleasure, but Young hadn't seemed to care either time. In fact, he simply seemed pleased with himself - if not a little sheepish as he finally rocked back on his heels, fixing Rush with his dark eyes once more. 

There was a slight hesitation in Young's face as he let out a trembling breath. “I didn’t know I could do something... like that,” he confessed, dropping his gaze. He wasn't ashamed, but he was off kilter in a way that made Rush feel a softness toward him. 

“Really?” Rush croaked in a hoarse, watery voice, a chuckle escaping him as he ran his hand through his hair. He was still shaking. “I’d be hard pressed to believe so.”

Young cleared his throat. “I’ve never...” he trailed off, raising his head somewhat until their eyes met once more. Rush raised an eyebrow. Young had known what he was doing the night before. He'd been confident enough to make Rush believe he had been with a man before, but now...

“Never?”

Young smiled helplessly, shaking his head, offering a half shrug. “I never had anyone I was interested in... never anyone I’d gotten far enough along with to try.”

Rush swallowed thickly - his mouth uncomfortably dry. "Oh." 

“I don’t think I’ve ever made you speechless,” Young chuckled, sitting up enough to half right Rush's clothing. He was blushing. "Have you ever…? 

“It’s been a while,” he admitted, reaching down with unsteady fingers to brush the unruly curls out of Young's face. 

Young ducked his head as he straightened Rush's vest, his eyes watching his own fingers move along the fabric. His hair was a tangled, unruly mess and his knees were dusty from the filthy floor he was kneeling on. “I like it,” he whispered, his gaze flickering up to Rush's face. His cheeks were a dark red, lips swollen from his work. "It's nice to see you… relaxed, for a change.”

Rush watched him, confusion and wonder and bemusement twisting his face into some semblance of a smile. “Well,” he whispered, pulling Young up carefully by his hair until their faces were inches apart, “Wouldn’t you know, Colonel Young. We’ve found something we have in common.”


End file.
